Unseen
by Darkest Evil
Summary: Hehe...how many places is this going to be? Championshipping RedLance, manga based. Told through eyes which cannot see...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own pokémon. Phantomness thought of the title

A/N: A Pokémon Special darkie. Was going to be one shot, but isn't any more, 3 chapters.

Warnings: Championshipping (boy x boy) in later chapters, violence, confusion, um...and it was darn depressing to write. Depressing but fun somehow. Oo

Ok, it's mainly set right bang splat after volume 7, from there, it's made up.  
Lance is about 17, I would say. He honestly doesn't look that old in Special. Green and Blue are 14 (because I mess up ages a lot) Red's 15 and Yellow's 10. Oh, and the entire thing pushes out the GSC series. Bye bye, Silver.

Right, so here it is...feel free to drop a review, no flames please.

* * *

Plummeting...hope and life plummeting...further...further...

My eyes open wide in disbelief as I watch my last hopes blow away on the wind like fine dust...everything failed and gone. The crackling of electricity so close-by and it rips through me...

Somebody screams. Is it me? Then it's dark. Blank.

Plummeting...hope and life plummeting...despair...further...further...

A black electricity-charred mess lying on the blood stained ground...not even distinguishably human...

Is that what I look like? Am I dead? Am I unconscious? What is my state? I can't tell...can't see anything...

Don't care...

"That Megavolt did it in, alright."

What was he talking about? I couldn't see anything!

"The electric shock completely burnt it out. Quite uncommon. I would be sorry, but, you know..."

"I see." another voice joked. "Well, it serves him right for meddling with the world...idiot..."

Why was he talking about me as if I wasn't even there?

BE HUMANE! BE HUMANE DAMMIT! Humanity...it is so unfair...humanity...it is so cruel to itself...

Red, come back, please...

I tried to struggle away, but there was more than one person there, holding hard onto my shoulder. I relaxed my body and collapsed to my knees, feeling weakened.

Hopelessness...

"Get in there..." Someone dragged me to my feet and pushed me into a wall. Go where? I can't see...I can't see anything...

Finally I was pushed into the room which had a hard floor. I landed flat on my spine and just lay there, completely confused and winded.

"Just sit there then...there is a chair, but I guess you don't want it..." the harsh voice said in an amused tone.

"If I could see it I would." I snarled. Gnarled skin stretched across bone in a fist slammed into my face.

"Don't speak." was the simple order I got. I felt a dribble of blood run out of my nose and the smell of iron began to nauseate me. There was something else in the air as well. Smoke.

"Oh well..." I began without thinking, "If humanity is just going to kill itself with cigarettes, I might as well try again, hmm?"

Big mistake.

I heard movement as the man knelt down right in front of me and spoke in his rasping breath, at the same time releasing the poisonous gases from his lungs to sicken my senses. I wrinkled up my face as the bile rose in my throat.

"You're not going to try again..." he said, "Because I'm going to make sure you never have freedom for the rest of your life, you foul excuse of a human being..."

It wouldn't have been any worse if he'd plunged a blade into my flesh.

The man spat in my face and at the same time the fist collided with me again. Screaming vehemence at me, lashing out, kicking...just as my father had done...

FLASHBACK

"Hey, DRAGON BOY!"

Something collided with the back of my head and I rubbed the throbbing spot on my skull. The cruel boy who had thrown the rock cackled behind my back as I ignored him and walked on, but it wasn't too long before a second rock was thrown.

What did he have against me?

"Come on, Dragon, dragon, dragon, dragon! Dragon boy!"

I ignored him again. Was it because I trained Dragon pokémon? Was it something to do with my hair? My eyes...and I was the only student carrying on with Humanities this year...and...and I was a bastard.

I heard the rumble of the boy's skateboard approaching behind me. I had half a mind to stick my foot out but before I could react, he had dumped his gum in my hair. Screeching with success the teenager watched me try to rip the gum out of my rusty coloured 'fringe' in embarrassment.

I was rather fond of my hair. I just didn't like to let people know that, because of the obvious reaction to it...

It was a shame that the boy happened to crash into a Viridian Local Council Wheelie Bin at that moment and overturned its contents onto the grass verge. If it had been any other everyday object I would have laughed that it served him right. Instead the idiot had just messed up the environment and run off without doing anything about it.

I sighed out a cloud of frozen breath into the darkness and continued back home.

The lights were off. Stepping inside, I caught the dangerous flash of my father's eyes from where he was standing across the room opposite me. I looked away from the penetrating stare. It was enough to make you blind.

"You're late. Where were you?" he asked.

"I...I have after school tutoring on Thursday, Dad..." I replied, barely making a sound from my blocked up throat. I tried to hide the mess that was tangled in my hair, because my father always found a reason to yell at me for things that I couldn't help or weren't my fault...

"I never knew about this after school tutoring." he said, raising his voice slightly. "Why do you have it? Aren't you concentrating in classes? Are you dropping back, son?"

"Of course not...I chose to do after school courses to enhance my learning experiences." I replied. This is a comment that would usually delight a parent. My father was not pleased.

"Why didn't you tell us before you decided to do this?" he spat, "At least have the grace to consult us before taking things on..."

"Who's 'us'?" flowed out of my mouth like fresh blood from a wound. No...I never stopped to think...why didn't I ever stop to think?

The glittering fang like teeth opposite me disappeared as my father scowled in anger and disapproval. The eyes glinted again. Neither my father nor I liked the subject of my mother. Went out every morning...left a note saying 'C u later'...came back late every night. I was lucky to catch a glimpse of her flowing tangerine coloured hair as she walked down the path at dawn.

"You know very well who 'us' is." the voice snarled. "Don't EVER bring that subject up again, Lance." He walked into the shadows further, keeping those dagger-like eyes that I had inherited from him fixed on my face.

"It's your fault..." I hissed, scathingly. "It's your fault we never see mom any more! It's your fault I feel so bad about my life! It's you're fault I'm some...freakish yellow eyed Viridian Blackthorn crossbreed with strange powers! It's your fault I'm...!"

The shady figure leapt forward and struck me down to the ground. My head smacked into the wall and the pain seemed to throb around my entire body in all the places he had thrashed and hit me before. No tears rose up in my throat, nothing but the taste of vomit. Sickness I felt because of the disgustingness of my own father. I didn't need to cry. I couldn't show that I was weak, because I wasn't.

I got up and walked very slowly to my bedroom. I collapsed onto my bed and stared at the Dratinis on my ceiling. I thought about how much I hated my father, and what I wanted to do with my life. I didn't know. Wasn't he even glad that I'd taken on the task of becoming a Dragon Master? But he didn't believe I could do it at all. He wanted to believe that his son was weak. I didn't know why...

I was angry with him for being so terrible to my mom. He wanted to make everyone in his family seem weak, when as I said I wasn't weak and neither was mom. Mom was a strong woman and she wanted to love us. She brought me into the world when she wasn't even in the position to do it. She wouldn't let either of us down, but my father was countering her will to bring us together...

I remembered the time he had gone out to yell at the family across the road for celebrating the birth of their daughter so loudly. On coming home he had reported that it because she was born in the forest, then continued to spill out complaints asking about why being born in the stupid Viridian forest was so special. I had cried that time, but I had only been 10.

Life wasn't right. Why was I destined to live like this?

"Where are you going now?" the voice croaked. I opened the door. The eyes glanced towards the bag slung across my shoulder, then back to my face.

"Out." I said firmly.

"Lance!"

As soon as I hit the path I was running. I heard someone tagging after me but I just sprinted away for my life, the life that I wanted, a life that was free.

My footsteps thudded heavily and my breath was harsh in the frigid air but I just kept on going. A voice shouted my name after me but I just shut my eyes and ran blindly into the foliage. My father skidded to a halt at the end of the tarmac road, presumably watching me disappear deeper and deeper into the Viridian Forest.

END FLASHBACK

I sat on the cold ground again, shuddering. I couldn't even see the man who had just struck out at me for no good reason. It wasn't fair...why did I have to be reminded of my terrible past all the time?

Would my father care if he found out what had happened to me over the last couple of days?

The man stood over me, still heaving in fury. The bile rose further in my throat as I thought more and more about my past. Not being able to hold it back any more, I lurched forward and vomited something that was definitely not what I last ate.

I heard a snort of disgust as the person turned on his heel to leave the room again. I could still smell the smoke that he was exhaling into the atmosphere and the blood that was clotting all over my face. I retched at the unpleasantness and threw up more of the unknown substance.

"What was that?" There were voices in the corridor. I stopped for a moment, holding back the vile mixture.

"Well...there's been an enormous amount of trouble with one of the four teenagers that helped out on Cerise Island. He's under an enormous amount of stress. Worried sick about someone." a boring female voice said.

"Name?"

"Red. He's asking about the person you're taking care of."

"Tell the kid that Lance won't be 'seeing' him too soon."

I roared in rage and disgust at the lousy, sick pun and stumbled in my confused state. The cry only came out as some strange gargling sound as I collapsed and threw up again. Let him come...please...don't you dare torture him as well...

"Shut up in there, you idiot!" Someone slammed the door. I sank to the ground, keeled over and wept.

But I can't cry...no...

FLASHBACK

I watched from my seat in the corner of the courtyard as all the other kids dashed around. Petting Dratini absentmindedly I caught sight of one person as he pushed past a little mousy haired girl. The child fell. Did the boy care?

Children are cruel. They don't know any better.

"Samantha, you're far too sensitive!" the boy said loudly as he watched the little girl bawl her eyes out, still sitting on the ground.

Dratini soon fell asleep in my lap as I watched all break time. It wasn't fair. Was that really how people entertain themselves, by watching others suffer? The boy had slowly made his way over to my little corner. He was going to try his little game on me. I knew it.

"It's little Lance." I blinked up at him. It was true, I wasn't that tall.

Without another word, the boy whacked me in the stomach. I backed into the seat and sat down, narrowly avoiding Dratini who squeaked. It didn't bother me. It happened enough at home.

Meanwhile the group of boys was roaring with laughter, apparently having achieved something. One of them pointed at me.

"Look, he's not crying."

I learnt not to cry. Crying was not something I did. I had built immunity to tears through many experiences. Did that make me soul-less and cold hearted?

The boys stared at me for a while, seemingly defeated. But no, they always found some way to retort my reaction; or how I don't react...

"Lance is a freak! He can't cry!"

"Lance trains ugly Dragon pokémon! We don't train dragons in Viridian city!"

"Lance has scary eyes. He looks like..."

"...a DRAGON!"

"Dragon Boy! Dragon Boy! Dragon Boy! Dragon Boy!"

I swiftly turned around and socked the 'leader' in the face. My anger had defeated me. Be cruel to people and they'll hurt you back.

END FLASHBACK

Be cruel to humanity and it'll be cruel back...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N:) FLUFF. CHAMPIONSHIPPING FLUFF I SAY. So if it makes you sick...don't read the fluff.

* * *

Time went by in pain. I knew nobody. I hated everybody. I still felt like I'd failed everything. Along with that, my Dragons were locked up somewhere; I could hear them roaring in the night. Nothing I could think of was enough to prove me innocent in the court trial that was set to begin in less that a week...I was a ruined man. I'd had my life messed with for the entire time I'd been on this earth. Now...to be trapped for the rest of it with the pain of darkness concealed inside my core and all around me...

Now I sat on a rock hard bench somewhere else in the world that I had no visual identification of at all. Surprisingly it was made of wood, not the granite that I had first guessed. Viridian birch. I remembered from the trees that I used to find shelter under when I was out exploring, when I used to use my entire set of senses to examine nature. I just had to run my hands over the surface and feel the texture now. Familiar. So sadly familiar.

Varnished, unfortunately.

Mew, my ass was numb 1. For a while I thought I'd lost two parts of my body permanently. Perhaps not. My eyes were gone but my butt was still very much alive, just dozing.

This had gone on for hours. Blue and Green had had their say and had been led out afterwards. Yellow was still talking, but she would be leaving soon. I had a feeling that she had hired a professional actor to come and teach her how to cry in fakery. It was working very well as she listed all the 'terrible' things I'd done to her on the island.

Arms mend. Eyes don't.

"Mr. Lance Privetwater, it has been proved that you committed the following crimes on the 15th day of September this year: In the location of the Island of Cerise owned by the region of Kanto you assaulted Miss. Yellow Verde using a Dragonite, two Dragonair, an Aerodactyl and a Gyarados as tools to assist your deeds, along with disturbing the legendary pokémon Lugia which has been officially made a promise that it will be untouched and freed by all of humanity..."

As the judge continued to thrust all the untrue daggers of insults at me, the anger boiled up powerfully inside. This man was accusing me of exactly what I was trying to prevent. I never used my pokémon as tools. They were equal beings and were like a family to me. Never...it's not true...

"...and by mind controlling an army of Dragon pokémon you continued to cause devastation in several Kantonian towns, summing up your attempt of the destruction of the human population."

"Your honor..."

Silence. My stomach stretched and twisted uncomfortably and I found myself biting my lip furiously. Did that person know what he was doing? With a few words voiced out I would be thrown carelessly into mental oblivion for the rest of my days. One sentence to destroy a life. Can't he see the pain he would cause? Can't he think that his actions will take the lives of human beings...no...

I wasn't making any sense at all...what was I saying? No...I was wrong...he was just like me...

I deserved it, darn it...I deserved it...

"I don't deny it."

Sentenced to life locked away. I just sentenced myself to my own terrible fate. But I deserved it all...every last screaming second of agony. The darkness wasn't enough.

A familiar voice crying out to the thing that is me. Someone manhandling me out of the room. The clash of wood on wood with call for order. I don't want to go to my demise...I can't stand it...Memories of past and dread of future...unbearable trauma...I can't...I won't...some kind of intense force around me...I can't let this happen to me...I won't let this happen to me...then...

Words from my mouth like fresh blood from a wound...

Everyone was staring at me, wanting to laugh. I could feel it. But I waited because I knew they were there, still standing up for me, still standing together with me as a family.

Then it came...that terrible tugging feel of suspense as the air around the room crackled, having the energy sucked out of it into one great clod only to be blasted out and amplified...

There was a deadly silence of instinct as the entire huddle of people stopped breathing in fear and anticipation, even though they didn't know what was happening. I knew very well. It was just waiting for it to come.

The air sparked furiously now...it wouldn't be so bad. The roaring sound of it is terrible, yes, but the sight of the blinding flash can't be a great way to die...I was glad that I wouldn't experience that. At least I would be feeling the pain that I caused so many others.

Just waiting now...it'll come...my loyal dragons, doing this for me...saving me from torture...

The first explosion came from behind. All the people around me fell to the ground in shock but I stood with both feet firm. Every single atom in the area was shaking and burning with the power of the devastation that my dragons had released on the building.

Several more earsplitting explosions sounded around the building and the air was blasted away in a great gust of wind. I felt my face graze in the strength of it, and the heat was becoming incredible as fire blazed. There was yelling and clattering of footsteps all over the place as the screeching roar of an overhead Hyper Beam coursed through everyone's ears. Dust fell along with wooden beams and pieces of brick as the building began to come apart.

Take me now...take me in your wrath...the wrath of my own favourite attack...

Waiting for a beam to rip through me...

Suddenly a hand grabbed mine and the ground fell away from my feet. There was a shriek of an Aerodactyl as the screaming and explosions faded away. The rush of wind came again and I sensed my dragons soaring nearby. Saved?

NO! I don't want to suffer from this any more...I hate my past...I can't see through the fog in my future...I can't see at all...

"Why?" I croaked weakly, but my voice was drowned out by the passing wind.

The person squeezed me tightly and safely into his body but said nothing. I felt a finger placed on my lips; it was covered in calluses from heavy training. Who the person was, was obvious. I shuffled a little bit where I sat in comfort now I knew his identification.

There was a swooping sound as the Aerodactyl we were riding crashed through some foliage and landed in some grass. I jumped off its back by using its wing joints as foot holds from experience and stood next to the trainer who had saved me. My dragon pokémon had touched down nearby.

The teenager's clothes rustled as he turned to face me.

"Yoooou MORON!"

"What!"

"Why did you do that?" he snapped. "You can't have thought about it at all. What were you trying to do? Kill the entire official jury team of Kanto and get a worse sentence? Kill yourself? WHAT, Lance?"

"I've done it enough times to not think about it, Red." I sighed wearily. "It's not a chore to me."

"It's still wrong!" Red howled in protest. "And you still haven't told me why!"

"I was trying to get last minute revenge before I took my own life using the attack I love so much." I admitted. Why would I lie to the only person I loved?

"Lance, why would you want to take your own life? I know about your past, but that's over. You can learn and forget. You should have learnt about the effects of your actions before you served your sentence, but you try to get revenge again? What's the point? And to kill yourself? That's giving in to everyone and everything! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?"

I turned to him in anger for his words and dealt the teen a heavy blow with the flat of my hand. Red cried out in shock and collapsed like I had done all those times before. I then saw...inside my mind...the reality of what had just happened...

What had I become?

Red began to slither slowly away...in fear. He moved further and further away before I cried out to him again like...some little defenseless child. I had become a monster. Deteriorating in my own wrong actions. So dangerous but so weak.

"Red...come back. Don't leave me. Please? Come back?"

Red quietly walked back over and cautiously knelt down beside me again. I grabbed onto his jacket desperately as if pinning the boy onto me permanently, never to let go. Red sensed something wrong and leaned right in close.

"What happened." he whispered so seriously that it didn't even sound like a question at all.

"Blinded." I replied. "Everything completely backfired on me. Everything turned on me, including life. I've become..."

"Your eyes." Red said. "What has darkness done to your eyes?"

"It is darkness, Red. It's in my core and it will be all around me when I'm trapped."

"You're not going to be trapped. I won't let you." the trainer said definitely. "I want to free you, however much darkness you see...there won't be any. I promise you that."

"I've been confused. I've been disorientated. I've been forced to revisit memories..." I murmured absentmindedly.

"Don't worry about that now." Red whispered again. "They're still beautiful, you know."

"I bet they're destroyed, aren't they?"

"They're broken on the inside but on the outside they're the same as they ever were."

"Piercing and yellow."

"It's not yellow, Lance. It's amber." he laughed.

I smiled slightly but I knew it was only weak and probably lopsided. I knew it wouldn't show in my eyes. Then I heard Red slip towards me, closer and closer, his breath touched my cheek...

Drowning in each other...

FLASHBACK

I tore through plants that stood in my path as I ran, even though I knew he wasn't pursuing me any more. My boots skidded to a stop in the clearing, scattering a few bug pokémon but everything was still, even the pond that glittered in the starlight.

Red was lying by the water. He had obviously dozed off in the sun but was now just stretched out across a patch of grass, examining his Viridian gym badge. I moved over to him.

"I left." My voice informed him. I had my face hidden in shadow and eyes cast to the ground.

Red's gentle eyes turned first to my backpack then to my face, no; not my face; my eyes. He could actually look into my eyes and not flinch? From just looking some people in the eye they shuddered and turned away from me, their eyes watering as if I was some sort of onion. I even overheard a group of teachers once commenting on how they became this ghastly shade of yellow. I wasn't amused.

But Red could just look at me, not even boldly, as if standing up to pain, but naturally, even sort of...admiringly...

"Red...I have to go..."

Suddenly Red jumped up and latched onto my clothing, dragging me down to sit on the forest floor. Glistening cinnamon swimming in tears was all that I could see. He didn't want me to leave.

"Can't you stay a while?" he choked, "Just here, in the forest, a little longer?"

I nodded slowly. "You don't want me to leave you?"

Red shook his head, which he was burying into my chest. What had brought this on? The younger teen squeezed my waist as I looked down at him in a sort of caring confusion. Not really knowing what to do, I hugged him back.

I nearly cried, but the tears caught back in my throat and wouldn't come out. I nearly cried because I could never remember being loved. According to everything I knew in my short little life, human contact was violently turned upon me, slashing into my soul with the poison of unreasonable hate and cowardice. Burning my insides into charcoal.

Never been loved. Never been held. Never been told by somebody how special I am to them. Never crossed a single person's mind in this world to say 'Lance, I love you'. Never. Nobody's ever held my hand through life. Did I even know how to love? Did darkness really swallow everything?

Yet Red didn't want me to leave. Was it because of who I am? Why? Why would a hardcore monster like me be cared about anyway?

"Why..."

Red made a muffled crying sound into my chest. Perhaps he was just in a touchy feely mood...but towards me? Why me?

The grass whispered in a breeze where we sat. Red just stayed completely still with his arms coiled around my body in that tight embrace. No matter how surprised and confused I was...I was safe...human contact felt so nice...

Can I stay like this? Safety? Happiness? They were such alien words but also so comforting...

"Why..."

END FLASHBACK

"Because you mean the world to me." Red whispered in my ear.

"Sorry?" I said as we halted. "What was that?"

"You've been asking that question since so long ago." the teenager replied. "That's my answer. And if there is no world, what's the point?"

My hand landed on an imperfection on Red's leg. I prodded the wound gently but the boy winced.

"When did this happen, Red?" I demanded in a panic, gripping his shoulders.

"It's nothing." he lied coolly. No Red, don't you dare lie to me, please don't lie to me...

"Tell me." I snapped.

"Don't worry about it, I was training." he replied.

"I'm not stupid, Red. You haven't had time to train, it's a fresh wound...I may be blind, but I'm not stupid!" I begged. You have to empathize with me...you're the only person I believe in...you can't be like they were, they didn't understand...please understand that I'm still here...

"Let me heal it. Tell me when. Tell me how." I held out my hands for him to decide on his own free will. He moved for me to be able to seal the wound with a sigh.

"It was when a Hyper Beam released some rubble from the ceiling." Red explained. "But it wasn't your fault, Lance. You weren't to know."

A surge of healing light trickled out of my fingertips as he spoke. At the same time my heart dive-bombed into my stomach and I sighed deeply. Red held up my chin.

"It wasn't your fault..."

"I hurt you. I promised I never would, remember? Am I sane? Perhaps I'm not just blind. Perhaps the Megavolt scrambled my brain as well. Oh, no, wait, that can't be, I did stupid things before the Megavolt hit me. I've been such an idiot."

"No!" Red shouted desperately, shaking me, "You're not an idiot, you idiot."

"I hurt you, Red." I retorted. "I hurt you because I was selfish and tried to kill myself. I would have hurt you by dying and hurt you by the attack. I struck you."

"It didn't hurt!" he panicked further, holding my face and screaming into it. "You slap like a girl! You promised you'd never hurt me, and you HAVEN'T hurt me!"

I relaxed a little from my state of fury and sighed again. Red was saying things he wanted to believe. Maybe they should be believed? He trusts me...I should trust him...

"Lance? You're fine. Blindness can't trap you. Don't give in to it. Nothing's going to trap you." He nudged me encouragingly.

I turned my head so that his breath tickled my cheek, still simmering slightly.

"I need a dragon slayer who can save me from myself."2 I breathed, "Nothing's going to change what I've done. Nothing's going to change what's happened."

We sat together in silence for a few moments, then I decided to go and check up on my Dragons. They must be nearby. A soft hiss told me that they were resting in an adjacent glade.

I pushed my way between two trees with the help of my hands. They were young birch trees; I smiled as I rubbed my fingers across the bark.

Unvarnished, fortunately, and still very much alive.

There was a delighted cry from across the glade and I felt the air disturbed by powerful wings as Dragonite swooped over to me. I scratched his nose happily whilst the rest of my friends gathered around me. One of my two Dragonair licked my cheek whilst the other coiled its body around my legs.

"We missed you master..." Gyarados told me. "They took you away...and..."

"Forgive me. What happened happened. But we're free now."

We were waiting until we heard you call, Dragonair explained in its chiming voice. We were always prepared to wait and trust you, because we're all family.

There was a slight minor in its tone. There was something missing. Someone missing...

"Where's Aerodactyl?"

There was a tense, uncomfortable silence. I heard everyone gradually bow their heads and speak again.

"They took Aerodactyl away too. Like they took you away."

Anger surged again. I felt the power of my own feelings course across me uncontrollably.

"What happened?"

"Blinded."

* * *

1) I don't like this pokémon that much, so Lance complains in Mew's name that his ass hurts. Simply. 

2) A lyric from 'Dirty Creature' by Split Enz (now known as Coldplay). I heard and I thought 'Ooh...that's a yummy line for 'Taru.'


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N:) Warning: Yellow bashing :3 Kinda.

Red's point of view.

* * *

Blood. Blood everywhere. Pounding around my body, screaming at me, blaming me…

"Take your time. Where is he now?"

Please don't ask me that question again…

My vision cracked and broke under building tears…I wanted to close away those tears and welcome darkness until it went away. The words were croaked again.

"I don't know…" echoed weakly through the intense pounding.

The sound of a pen clattering onto wood and an exasperated sigh. My lip numbed automatically under the pressure of my teeth and I felt the pain I was torturing myself with, telling me not to let anything slip. If anything just came out…then…

"Where…" the voice shook. I could tell they were getting desperate.

"I don't know...I honestly don't know…"

Whatever happens…I tell myself…don't say a thing…but I can't…because…I honestly don't know…

* * *

The streets were dead. A street-lamp flickered in the distance frailly. Even so it was a hopeless scene, there was danger; my subtlest senses were telling me so. I stalked back into the alleyway.

"Are we ready? Is it clear?"

The knife blade voice from the shady cloaked figure went straight through me. He contorted and flowed towards me like he was a shadow himself and slipped out onto the open darkness, following the wall. I watched him glide away before scurrying after. It was excruciatingly sorrowful.

Two glints of sharp lustre reflected away from Lance's eyes as he turned to me and egged me on. My ears caught a shuffle which caused me to grab him and we swept away as one across towards the flickering light in the distance.

"We have to find…" he repeated.

"I know. We will, I promise you." I whispered again.

Lance halted. "Child."

His face was set with a harshness I had never seen before; a kind of dangerous fear of what was ahead.

"Her aura mingles already…" he panicked.

I swung around. A silhouette which looked like it had a very large head was wandering closer…my partner had sensed something, there was no denying it. He grabbed my clothes and gave a flustered yell.

"Child! Child in a hat!"

I gasped in horror and pushed Lance into the grappling shadows which clung onto his invisibility. I stood where I was; it was too late to react now. Yellow stood just a few feet away and her clothes soaked up the dark of night in a strange way.

"Red. What are you doing out at night."

It wasn't even a question at all. I shivered in the frostiness of her presence, it was surreal…and her voice flowed without a waver…

"What's happening, Yellow? Has anything been decided here?" I watched a tear drip away from the girl's hidden face.

"What are you?" she hissed. Even though the tears flowed down now her voice steadied and coursed through my mind. They made no sense and lay there smouldering. I opened my mouth but Yellow started up again.

"I never really knew who you were. Did I?" the scathing howls racked around the street. "Why the heck would you be in the Viridian forest the day we met? Something I'd never considered until this day. When I discovered why, when I SAW why. And it came to me."

My patience began to evaporate. "What in Mewtwo's name are you talking about?" I said it in the wrong tone and it sounded insignificant and weak, as if I hadn't meant it.

"I'll tell you what…" she hissed again. "I'm talking about the truth! I'm talking about the time that was wasted away! I'm talking about lives!"

"Yellow, speak to me!" I grabbed her wrist and she shrieked some unidentifiable word, tearing it away from my grasp. Out of the corner of my eye there was a blur as Lance almost bolted.

Yellow keeled on her ankle in her flustered state and collapsed to the ground. She lifted her head and that disgusted, alienated expression bore into me again. There was a silence.

"To hear that your efforts have been wasted. To hear that the person you have wasted your efforts on is a betrayer…a traitor." Yellow spat out each word in its own hatefulness. Only now did her breath shake before she spoke again. "To hear the words of someone you hate…who is the entire life of the one that betrayed you…but is still the one you love yourself…"

I stared unfocused at the heaving person before me, unable to believe and understand what was being said. The next thing I knew what that there was an ultra ball being handed to me hastily.

"You know who to give that to." said the unstable, fading voice. Yellow was gone. I stared at the item in my hand, then at the shadow.

"I don't understand." I whispered. It was impossible…everything…

"What is it?" the figure muttered and I realised Lance was groping the air. "Show me…"

Reluctantly I guided the item into his possession, where it was clutched longingly. Lance sniffed. "Red, it's Aerodactyl."

"Why…if she was so hating of me…and she finally saw what we were…did she give…why?"

Another presence was sensed around me and the sound of unfurling wings was heard. The dragon gave a low articulating growl and wrapped its wings around its master.

"Aerodactyl…Why did she have him?"

I turned to the two reunited. The pokémon looked relieved and calm, but Lance stood there listening to all the thoughts pouring into him with teeth gritted in anger…

* * *

There had been silence for quite a time but it was deafening. The faint clicking of a pen was audible. Couldn't everything be silent…in the hope that this would be gone?

"He's not going to ans…"

"Shush. Give him time. He knows, why wouldn't he?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed.

"I've been telling you…he has no clue where the man is!" one of the voices said. "The girl knows, she helped us with the Aerodactyl, she got some information from it…"

"Now she's missing, though!" A chair scraped against the ground and my ears pounded more forcefully.

"I don't know where she is either…" I croaked.

* * *

I turned to witness a harsh flash that consumed the two figures. There was barely time for me to yell out Lance's name before all surrounding noise was engulfed by an ongoing explosion.

The sky lit up with the reflections of what was happening – I couldn't dare look – and the street was blasted apart behind my back as I dived. A scream escaped into the disturbed night from somewhere…

I felt my jaw collide harshly with the tarmac and tried to ignore the swaying sensation that attempted to turn my head upside-down. My thoughts collected themselves and I stumbled clumsily. Tripping through the creeping smoke across a blackened crater that was a result of the Hyper Beam…

The other results I deeply dreaded to discover…

* * *

Now thoughts of the terrible events shrouded the current happenings all around me. The haze of haunting from the very same night began to cover over the shouting of the officers nearby and I put my head in my hands.

Despair was the only thing I could think or hear…leave me alone, just leave me alone…they turned to me again…

"Do you know what's happened to the girl, Yellow at all?"

A bit of my own angst clouding over my life wouldn't give a thing away…

"She met us in the night…with angry words…and so I discovered her betrayal overpowering respect of the person she loved – me. She decided to betray me because of the life I adored…

Somebody sighed impatiently.

"And she, the betrayer…and he…they've gone…"

"Gone?"

There was a long, lifeless pause.

"Gone."

* * *

The deadly silence that followed was almost unbearable. The smoke that coated the area was like a ghostly mist leading into the underworld. I wafted it away in vain, with more shouts of desperation.

He was not there, spirited away into the darkness. It had taken him away into its grip; he had fallen into it at last…

The silence that ripped across Viridian city hit against me ruthlessly. I collapsed to the tarmac again and shivered with each forced breath. Something crackled in the distance like a lone flame with its last pulse of illumination…

My face began to raw under the licking tongue of a wind which swept past and was gone. A tear rolled down it and dripped into the abyss. In the distance a girl screamed like a lost soul, which had been taken over by another lost soul who had forced his misfortune and broken life into her as if it was a blunted blade.

A whining of wind – but it wasn't the wind – floated to my ears. I tried not to see the sudden light ahead of me, so I shielded my eyes and with my hate and woe tried to blind myself from it. A voice of nothing cried out in my head weakly, fading out with the approaching footsteps of those who would try to break me further still; phantom figures in the night.

I curled up and waited for them to reach me, they would force my entire life away without reason…without care…they would force the answers out of me and then they would find him…

Plummeting…hope and life plummeting…further…further…further…further…

* * *


End file.
